The present invention relates generally to roller skates and more particularly to an improved roller skate sole plate of low cost, light weight, and great durability.
Rink type roller skates are conventionally provided with a shoe structure secured to a sole plate. From the bottom surface of the sole plate, front and rear roller trucks depend. The trucks are secured to the sole plate by a threaded member which is received by a correspondingly threaded bore in the sole plate. Also, the trucks generally include one or more cushion members received by the threaded member and held thereon by a pair of nuts.
During use of such skates, the vibration subjected to the roller trucks can cause the cushion securing nuts to become loosened. Eventually, the bottom most nut may even fall off or the threaded member itself may become totally unthreaded from the sole plate. Obviously, neither condition is desirable.
Prior art sole plates have also had a relatively flat upper surface. This required a separate heel to be formed in the shoe structure.
It is therefore a general object of the present invention to provide a new and improved roller skate.
It is a more particular object of the present invention to provide a sole plate for a roller skate which prevents loosening of the truck rollers thereon.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a sole plate for a roller skate which is unitary in structure and includes an integrally formed heel thus negating the need for a separately formed heel member for the shoe structure.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a sole plate for a roller skate which is unitary in structure and which may be formed from high impact plastic to thereby render the sole plate light in weight, low in cost, and great in durability.